The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Element Tournament
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: In this world, 40% of the population are elementalists and along with that their power level is determined between 1-20. Now 12 year old Miwa Zhoung is participating in the Tournament along with her childhood friends Chen and Wing. Who is going to win? Who is going to lose? Other Genres: Fantasy, Romance,Shounen,and Martial Arts
1. Chapter 1- The Introduction of Elements

Narrator's POV

There is five basic/advanced techniques in Tai Chi Element Martial Arts, They are:

Blind Speed- To disappear in a flash and being fast at the same time. (Basic)

Palm Block- Using your palm to block, even the most devastating amount of element skills.(Basic)

Aura Flow- Releasing a large amount of aura to intimidate enemies or to maintain it to be a self healing aid to yourself. (Basic/Advanced)

Primary Element Skill Punch/Kick: To cloak your arm or leg with your primary element skill to enhance power.(Advanced)

Door of Spirits: No one except for highly skilled elementalists can unlock this and reached to full potential of their limits.

* * *

><p>In this world, your primary element skill will be classified in these types:<p>

Element Types:

Fire

Water

Earth

Air

Lightning

Ice

Darkness

Light

Purity Heart/ Gold

It is possible for an elementalist to learn two or three element types. But one thing that is impossible is learning all elements types, only the best of the best can learn all of them, knowing it will a dangerous path at a young age.

* * *

><p>Not only that, your power level will be determined as well from, 1-20. Currently Miwa is around level 11, it is pretty decent for her around her age, since she is 12 and as for Chen and Wing they are both level 13 and one year younger than her. Now they are taking an event in Hong Kong, you will have to read more to find out.<p>

Now you know what is everything about, read the story about how these young middle schoolers have their passionate ways,survive this tournament,and the journeys they will have together along with their school life!


	2. Chapter 2- Childhood Reunion

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)- Childhood Reunion

Hong Kong, 1:00 P.M

Miwa's POV

It's really has been two years since I last saw Chen and Wing. I even heard that they even make a name for themselves. Poor Chen and Wing they really have to endure fangirls everywhere. You guys might be wondering why I'm in Hong Kong right now. Two reasons, one is that there's a tournament that is only for Elementalists. And another one is that I want to have a little reunion of my friends, since I haven't seen them in a while.

"KYAAA! ITS CHEN AND WING FROM LIGHT DRAGON DOJO!" One of the fangirls squealed.

Huh? What is going on? Wait.. Could it be?

"Tch... So annoying..." Chen complained.

"Ignore them and when I count to three, we use our Blind Speed to get away from those girls." Wing instructed while whispering.

"Fine..."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

And before I could get a better look at those boys, they use Blind Speed to get away from them.

* * *

><p>"Darn it and I didn't who they were. I really want to fight those guys..." I sighed.<p>

"Hey, you!" One of the fangirls shouted.

"Huh? What is it?" I pretended to ask innocently.

"You have a connection to our princes, didn't you?! She yelled.

An anime vein formed at my head and by the look of my feelings, I'm just pissed off right now.

"First of all I don't know these guys, Second I just want to fight them, and Third please get out of my way, you don't want to see get angry." I glared at them.

After those girls stared dreadfully at my glare, they backed away and stared to run away from their lives. Just who are those boys anyway? They look familiar however...

Chen's POV

Finally those fangirls left us alone, they are getting so irritating every single day. I think I saw that redhead Miwa, haven't seen her since we went on different journeys for two years. Hopefully she remembers us... or else she will get knocked senseless by me.

"She still remember us Chen, it's just we look different." Wing my older brother, answered.

Along with me, Wing, and Miwa we have the ability to use telepathy to read our thoughts at times, you get the picture already since earlier that's an example of our telepathy ability.

"She better..." I muttered.

"Chen,you sadist!" A girl's voice shouted.

It has been a while redhead." I smirked at her.

Hong Kong, 1:35 P.M

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Ugh this city is big, how am I suppose to find them? I went to the dark streets and I found those boys earlier from before, I wonder what are they talking about. So I kind of begin to eavesdrop at their conversation.

"She still remember us Chen, it just we look different." A familiar voice answered the red-eyed boy.

"She better..." He muttered.

I realized those voices is Chen and Wing and even though they look different than before, their attitudes haven't changed a bit. And that was mean Chen! An tick mark formed on my forehead and then...

"Chen, you sadist!" I yelled at him. ! _What the hell, I was thinking?! I yelled through my thoughts._

"It has been a while redhead." He smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted angrily while punching him at the head knocking him out for ten minutes.

"Ouch that hurt, can you be a little soft on your punches next time?" He glared at me while getting up at the same time.

Wait... was that two minutes? What up with this guy?! He changed since two years ago i guess he trained with Sensei Nakamura along with Wing. Although I want to travel with them but we were assigned to missions that involve with our training.

Chen kept glaring at me with his ruby-colored eyes that can make any girl swoon over him. That is not going to affect me after all, he's pretty scary whenever he's angry.

"T-that not going to scared me!" I tried to hold in my fear of angering Chen.

"Chen, quit scaring Miwa already." Wing demanded.

"Fine..." Chen sighed in defeat.

Thank god... Thanks Wing!

Wing smiled back in returned, while Chen is looking at me trying to warn me something unexpected.

"Miwa, get away from there!" Chen tried to warn to me.

i turned around and my shadow turned a manifested darkness monster. I scanned my data collecting machine:

* * *

><p>Monster: Darkness Trickster<p>

Element: Darkness

Power Level:6

* * *

><p>The trickster split itself into three of them and started to attack us. I begin to charge electricity with my palm, making the monster scared at me while using Aura Flow to make sure it is immobilized.<p>

"I guess we have to split up, you better beat these monsters up or else you will get a scolding from me." Chen informed me while his ruby eyes glowed.

"Alright then!" I became more angry and my palm is done charging electricity. I'm going to beat the crap of this monster anyway!

"**Lightning Spark!"**

_One down, two to go,you can do it Chen, Wing..._**  
><strong>

Wing's POV

That Monster kept flinging dark spheres at me and Chen, this is getting annoying.

Miwa is counting on us, we better finish these guys off before she is going to be worried about us.

**"Icicle Clash!"**

**"Dark Wind!"**

About time, those damn monsters take forever to defeat.

"Wing, Chen!"

i turned around and Miwa is smiling that we are alright, but her eyes changed to golden. That is normally when she in her extreme emotion like being worried, almost very angry, or etc. I better tell her that her eyes turned golden before anyone besides Light Dragon Dojo will track Miwa down.

"Miwa, I don't mean to be rude but your eyes turned golden again."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." She sighed in relief.

Her eyes changed back to indigo blue her original eye color.

Normal POV

Thank god he reminded me about my eye color, well my golden eyes is a trait from my mom who used to be in powerful yazuka gang, The Blue Snake.

"Anyway I came to Hong Kong for a reason, to meet up with you guys and enter the tournament, so are you guys participating?" I asked.

"Of course that's why we're here as well, I'm not going to lose to you Miwa Tsubaki Zhoung!"Chen smirked at me. Ugh when this guy is going to stop being so arrogant and cold to me!

"Do you really have to use my full name!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Calm down you two, after all Hong Kong Tournament relocate every year, so we better look for it." Wing said it calmly.

"Right!"

And then our adventure together finally begun...

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Please leave a review! -Miyukiasano123<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- Memories and Location

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)- Memories and Location

June 15, Hong Kong 2:30 P.M. (A/N: Sorry if you guys get confused with the date, Im supposed to put the date in chapter 1 and yes, when they reunite again it is still June 15 and it is right now in the element verse world.)

Normal POV

We are still walking around the city looking clues where the tournament take place, and avoiding Chen and Wing's fangirls in the process, until I noticed something up with the city map... So I begin to stop at the map while the two boys walk pass me.

"Miwa, something's up?" Wing asked.

"I kinda sensed something abnormal about this map." I answered him.

I made my eyes golden again and this time I didn't activated on purpose this time.

"**Scan Slicer!"**

Scan Slicer is one of my lightning abilities along with Lightning Spark, it cuts through wood easily by just looking at it, but in reality I manipulate the electromagnetic waves with a tiny bit of lightning making it easy to shatter wood to pieces,the only way to trigger this skill I have to change my eye color.

I changed back to my original eye color and smiled at the twins.

Chen's POV

She maybe scary at times but I'm not afraid of her anymore when she is like that at times. This kinda reminds me back when we first met.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Ago...<em>

_June 11, Belijing 8:12_

_**Flashback**  
><em>

_I was taken in by the Zhoung family for shelter after they found me and Wing injured, they even have a daughter around my age but she is ten years old, and I was the same age as Wing, nine years old. I knew from an instant, she is an elementalist one of the world I despised. Ever since my mom got killed by one, I despise them even though I am one as well._

_Wing get along with Miwa easily, while I don't get along with her at first because I don't trust her since Miwa is an elementalist. Also ,according to her dad I'm a half- demon, i don't know why Wing don't have demonic abilities like me, but i can't talk to anyone, no one including Wing._

_I really hated myself, I was having a completely normal life until now... _

_I went to the backyard with my demonic wings that I can't show to anyone besides Wing and Miwa's parents._

_"Chen! Are you alright?!" Miwa shouted while running to me._

_I gave a death glare at her because now she know I'm a half-demon, she is going to make everyone hate me by revealing this secret._

_"Go away,now." I angrily stated it to her._

_She gave a concerned look and hugged me, a monster._

_"Don't call yourself a monster like that, no matter what you still yourself!" She yelled while hugging me._

_"Why... Why do you care someone like me?" I asked her in confusion._

_"I think you are pretty sensitive at times and needed someone, that's why." Miwa answered._

_"Thanks..." I tearfully thanked her._

_"No problem." She smiled._

**_Months Later,_**

_Afterwards, Miwa became my best friend ever since that day. Sometimes, even me and Wing fight over who we hang out with her first. Well I feel weird whenever a boy tried to flirt at her. Normally Miwa would take care of this by herself, but now and always I beat the boy who dares flirt at my best friend._

_She even suggested me to join in Light Dragon Dojo because she knows it will be better for me and my brother. We joined the dojo and we were assigned to different missions and made a promise that we will meet again in Hong Kong._

_"So its settled!" Wing exclaimed cheerfully._

_"We will meet in Hong Kong, June 15, two years from now!" We all said it sync and departed to our own ways._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Chen..?"

Don't tell me he dozed off, well better tested it out.

"Chen...?"

He is still dozing off, now i'm pissed off right now.

"CHEN, WAKE UP!" I yelled while hitting him with my fist at his head.

"Miwa, you know that Chen will be mad at you for doing that." Wing made me realized that and I looked at Chen who is glaring at me right now.

"This better be good or nothing Miwa!" Chen scolded me.

"Riiiight..., the wooden map I shattered, has a staircase that leads to the tournament." I nervously explained to him.

"Okay then, your lucky otherwise I would I have to put you in the black hole last time." He threatened me.

I laughed nervously at him and quickly ran down the staircase along with them. It is a dark tunnel, wait is this an abandoned train station? Wait a minute... I saw a lot of people waiting for the train to the tournament, so I bought tickets for the train. And by the time I got my tickets for my friends, the train stopped by for the location of the Hong Kong Tournament.

We quickly got on the train, I felt sleepy even though it's already 6:00 P.M. I didn't know who I lean my head even though I was sleeping.

Chen's POV

First I scolded Miwa for hitting me on head and now she is sleeping next to me, she does look cute when sleeping however. Tch! Why did I just think about that right now?! I know Wing likes Miwa as well, I'm not going to like her only as a friend!

**So what do you think, you guys! Don't be shy, leave a review plz! And maybe I might add in more action, but sorry I promise you more action on the next chapter! -Miyukiasano123- Until then next time on A Mysterious and Same Monster!**


	4. Chapter 4- A Mysterious and Same Monster

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)- A Mysterious and Same Monster

( A/N:BTW there is a new character in this story named Flare, she is 12 years old, Element Type: Lightning, and Finally she is level 10, find out soon about her when reading this story!)

June 16, Hong Kong, 12:30 A.M, Currently: In a train to the tournament.

Normal POV

Ugh... I felt I can't sleep at all and why the hell Chen staring at me?

"Good morning, redhead!" He smirked.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"You slept at my shoulder, be happy that I let you." He whispered with a small smile on his face.

I stared blankly at him and in shock I realized I slept at his shoulder since I was tired when we got in the train after all we look for it around one hour and using my abilities can be tiring at times...

"...KYAAA!"

"Miwa, calm down already, at least don't wake up everyone!" Chen scolded me.

But I noticed a girl around my age she look annoyed, my bad sorry!

* * *

><p>Flare's POV<p>

"I woke up because of the noise, they really need to tone down their voices." I complained.

_"My bad sorry!" The red-haired girl apologized in her thoughts._

_"Its alright, I can hear you." I accepted her apology._

**Third Person POV **

**This is Flare, She is born and grew up in this city for as long she could remember. She is kind and calm , but her timid nature goes away when she is fighting revealing her bloodlust that she wants to fight.**

Back to Flare's POV

Well at least they settled down for a bit... But they look familiar, could they be from Light Dragon Dojo? Well of course I remember them Chen, Miwa, and Wing, my comrades in the dojo.

"I'm definitely not going to lose to them! This is going to be a fun tournament!" I squealed in my own thoughts. And this is going to be a long ride...

_Thirty minutes later..._

_"Huh? I noticed the train stopped, I wonder happened?"_

**_Attention passengers, there is a technical inconvenience please remain calm and we will fix this difficultly as soon as we can, thank you for patience._**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The train suddenly stop, what just happened? Normally this type of train didn't break down electricity that easily, this got to be a catch. I better wake up Wing. One of his element move is called **Memory** **Trigger**, an ice element basic skill, to activate it he has to sharpen his mind in other words, he need to relax to look to see what's going on. But everything he see is all light blue so that's all I could say about his powers for now.

I guess we need him to tell him after he can see everything accurate, even though he is sleeping.

"Wake up, Wing!" I shouted in a soft voice, while karate chopping on Wing's head.

"Ow! What was that for!" He groaned while rubbing his head.

"The train stopped, do you have any idea what happened?"

"Well I guess we better check on outside of the train and what happen to Chen?! He exclaimed.

Oh right.. I forgot that I knocked him out because he kept scolding me non-stop on things that I normally hate or act like idiot at times. I think the two minutes are up I guess, I laughed nervously.

"Poor Miwa." Wing said in a sad tone.

"I heard what happened,and Miwa you are going to regret for knocking me out." He glared intensely at me.

"S-s-sorry C-c-Chen!" I apologized while being scared at him at the same time.

"It is alright, but try not to knock me out while I talk,got that?"His glowing red eyes kept staring at me.

"Alright! C'mon let's go investigate what happened with the train!"

Phew.. note to self: Don't anger Chen at all times, He will put you in the Black Hole again...

The ability **Black Hole** is one of Chen's element moves, he normally put his enemies in that void to suffering to eaten by his monster pet,Lin the five-headed Cerberus. Sometimes I'm send to that Black Hole because when I made Chen angry long enough, he send me there to reflect my thoughts, even though I'm older than him by a year!

Although Lin likes me, I get scared by that demon dog sometimes.

"Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing! Let's go!" Chen rushed out of the emergency exit, along with his brother.

"Right!" After that I ran out of the exit along with a familiar black-haired girl, is that Flare?!

* * *

><p><strong>1:30 P.M- Outside of the train, now in a dark tunnel.<strong>

"It's been a while you guys." Flare said it calmly.

"It has been." Wing gave a small smile at her.

"Yo." Chen greeted Flare without giving a care.

"As usual, Chen is cold at times..." She sweatdropped

"Well, you already know that's his nature after all." I grinned at her, while leaving Chen confused and annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled at me, while I pretend to ignore him.

"Nothing." I stick my tongue at him.

"And your just like a little kid." He smirked.

"What?! I'm not a little kid!"

"Guys I found something!"Wing informed us.

We quickly dashed off where Wing is at, and to my surprise, the train tracks run over a Darkness Trickster which normally don't reside around here, I knew something is odd but who would lured a bunch of them in here?

I heard voices,dark voices from those four tunnels over there and I'm sure my friends heard it as well.

"I guess we have to beat the crap out of those guys." Flare eyes lit up while cloaking herself with electricity.

"Yup." My eyes glowed in frustration as me and my friends split up on the four tunnels.

**Chen's POV**

These voices are getting close each time I walk, I must be close...

Dead end huh? Weird I'm pretty sure I heard from here.

"Well... Well... Well... If it isn't Halphas's youngest son."

"You must be a rogue demon then."I use my data collecting machine to know what level is he, I actually don't care about his element type, I just want to get this over with.

**Name: Cobra**

**Element: Fire**

**Power Level: 10**

Level 10 huh? This should be quick.

"Oh by the way if I kill your best friend,that red-haired female, what will you do?"

He knows about a little bit about Miwa, and if he kills her, I'll feel lonely again and I have no one close to talk to.

"If you kill her, I'll avenge her no matter what and I will give you a painful death slowly as possible." I was extremely angered letting my bloodlust out.

"**Fire Pulse!"**

I easily dodged the attack and formed two dark orbs on my hands shooting on the ground at him. I even closed my eyes of this attack trying to make my red eyes glow to make my element move more stronger. He is going to regret for what he said.

"What the heck is this?"**  
><strong>

I open my eyes and make sure the orbs hit the ground near him... Heh...

**"Black Hole!"**

A dark vortex leading to their death to my pet Lin who will eat them alive. That is the Black Hole.

"Ok Lin, I brought you this guy, make sure you eat whole if you want."

(Thank you master, I haven't real food in a while besides substitute food and pills.) Lin howled.

"Alright then-"

**"Wait, what's the meaning of this!"**

"Basically nothing, just killing you on my way."I smiled at him with bloodlust.

I closed the vortex, and that's Lin part to eat him.

I turned around and heading to where Wing is at. These rogue demons are easily to kill. Oh I just realized something, I think these demons are luring the Darkness Tricksters so they can kill the passengers in the train. Be careful you guys.

Flare, Miwa, Wing be safe...

**A/N: Man this chapter is long but worth it! Please don't be shy to review and next time will be Demon's Revenge until then laterz -Miyukiasano123**


	5. Chapter 5- Demon's Revenge

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1) - Demon's Revenge

**Narrator's POV**

_Previously on Element Verse..._

**_"Wait,what's the meaning of this?!"_**

"_Basically nothing, just killing you on my way. I smiled at him with bloodlust._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time we left off when Chen killed Cobra, one of the rogue demons responsible for stopping train, Now Flare, Miwa, and Wing need to stop the other demons from killing the passengers in the train, will they stop them?<em>**

* * *

><p>Chen's POV<p>

I'm on my way to where Wing is at right now. Now I kinda regret killing people, because whenever I want to kill people, it showed my bloodlust and sometimes altered my appearance into a demon. Well... I am a half-demon, sometimes killing for fun at times. I sighed.

"**Demon's Aura!"**

Demon Aura is both a support/offensive element move,i can use this to detect where my friends are at,giving them information,and the same time killing low level monsters who tried to attack me however...

I guess Wing is at the third tunnel, better walk in a slow pace since I don't want to interrupt his fight anyway.

* * *

><p>Wing's POV<p>

I think I just sense Mister Chibi **Demon's Aura**, well I better watch my step since we are fighting rogue demons after all. Yup I have a habit of calling Chen a chibi sometimes, because he is short but a lot of girls adore him a lot, I would laugh right now, but I need to focus on enemy right now. And the moment I kept walking, there is a dead end, also I saw a bloody dead body beneath me. Since when this guy get here?

Hmm? Is this guy dead? "_Chen did you kill this monster? I told you I can handle this on my own." I spoke in telepathy._

_"It's not me, he is out of the range of my **Demon's**_** Aura** _after all." Chen replied._

_"Then who is it?"_

**"I'm still alive!" A **mysterious voice spoke.

_"Chen quit playing funny jokes already." I demanded._

"_That wasn't me, dumbass." I guess he sound annoyed by that._

_"Then who is it?"_

_"How should I know, check and observe, I though you are smarter than me I guess I was wrong."_

_"Fine I will, see you soon."_

I deactivated my telepathy and observing the dead body,that is weird,his head is gone. Normally when people or monsters are beheaded, their heads are normally near to their lifeless bodies.

"**I'm right here!" The head spoke at the ceiling.**

"So you are my opponent then, what a creepy bastard..." I muttered under my breath.

**"Who are you calling creepy, huh?!" The head shouting.**

And this guy is annoying like hell. I better scan this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Shang Li<strong>

**Element: Darkness**

**Power Level: 11**

* * *

><p>"Level 11 huh, that's pretty easy." I smirked.<p>

"**Head Clones!"**

**"Tai Chi Martial Arts... Palm Block!"**

**"Not bad kid, not bad. But not good enough! Dark Poison Fury!"**

Ugh this is bad, this attack has dark mist and poison everywhere, not only that it can automatically gives out sneak attacks as well. I better keep my edge.

**"Ice Globe Barrier!"**

This barrier/armor protects the user or allies from strong amount of damage to large amounts of poison. It is also a defensive element move.

"Regardless of you being creepy, I guess I have to kill you with this."

**"What?"**

A sharp blade of ice formed in hand and turned into a sword.

**"Absolute Freeze!"**

One swing of my sword and they will be frozen to death starting right now.

**"You will pay! We will have revenge on humans, who killed our friend, We will have revenge!" Shang Li yelled his final words before he was frozen to death and shattered along with his corpse.**

Finally this is over, ugh I can't take this poison anymore. My barrier broken and I fell on the ground, I feel lifeless right now. I don't want to die yet.

_Not yet.._

_Not yet..._

_"I don't want to die yet!"_

I stood up and the poison inside me is gone. I feel weird. I look at the reflection of the cave and to my own horror...

I didn't know what I just realized right now, my appearance look like a half-demon like Chen.

"Wing!... No way... you turned into a half-demon!" Said Chen in a shocked look.

"How am I supposed to tell everyone in the dojo about this?" I ask Chen calmly even though I'm still feel slightly shocked about my half-demon nature awakened.

"Okay first, turn back to your original form and second we have to find Miwa or Flare about this."

"Alright then, after all you been a half-demon longer than me, I can trust you Mister Chibi." I cracked a joke against him. Afterwards I revert back to my original form.

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing, especially when Miwa said that!" Chen scolded me while blushing a little bit.

_He likes Miwa too huh? I know he is going to stubborn about his feelings after all. Luckily I sealed my mind so he won't read it._

"Alright let go find Miwa or Flare right now!" While Chen was talking me, he begin to push me at the same time.

"I can walk by myself, you know!"

"You are going to be slow again just pushing you,since you are tired."

"Fine..."

**Chen's POV**

_I better tell the girls about this, I activate **Demon's Aura **and giving them information about what are they about to face later on._

* * *

><p><strong>Flare's POV<strong>

This is another deadend...I guess Miwa has the right path after all. According to Chen, we are facing rogue monsters and I better take precaution, you are going down you monsters luring freaks!

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think, don't be shy to review! And next time, The Reason Why Were Like This, until then later! -Miyukiasano123


	6. Chapter 6-The Reason Why Were Like this

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1) - The Reason Why Were Like This

**Flare's POV**

**_Man these guys are cowards, they really need to man up on fighting this is going to be boring. Although my power level is 10, it is because I'm mainly a defensive fighter at times, now I'm not going hold back. Going to scan, whoever that is._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Wi Lung<strong>

**Element: Ice**

**Power Level: 9**

* * *

><p>An ice element huh? This should be easy... I better deal this guy soon, otherwise I'll be pushed to my limit.<p>

I feel cold, I guess this guy can turn into mist after all.

**"Electric Armor!"**

This will protect me from the side affects from the cold mist for now. I better hurry this up, I formed a moderate amount of lightning on my hands and turned it into a spear.

"This is the...**Lightning Spear!"**

After I quickly slashed the mist, i ended up killing the guy who formed into mist. I guess he was planning to end his life, to make a trap somehow. And my guess is right, a swarm of Darkness Tricksters are coming at me right now. I guess I have no other choice.

**"Chaos Whirlwind!"**

After that I scared/killed the Darkness Tricksters I removed my armor and, I realized something. The guy maybe dead fortunately,according to my spirit connection he wants revenge for somebody who killed his friend. The only clue that his friend is killed is by a Tessen ( A/N:For those who don't know about Japanese weapons, A Tessen is like a metal foldable fan.)

I feel bad for them but, that doesn't mean to kill innocent people! I better go to where Miwa is at and ouch!

I crashed into the two boys who are rushing to me, man I ticked off whoever I crashed into one of the,. And it's Wing, ugh he's going to regret it.

"You really need to watch where you are going." I angrily scolded at him.

"It not my fault for someone who is rushing!" Wing scolded me back.

"For damn sake, we have to hurry where redhead is at, she is facing the leader after all!" Chen forced to say that even though he's not thinking about it clearly.

!

We all realized and rushed out the the tunnel, screaming out her name. She is going to win but since I know her little well, but not like Chen and Wing since they knew her better than anyone else. Miwa it's up to you, defeat him!

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa's POV<strong>

Ugh this is bad, I can't land a single bit on this guy. Not only that I can't get a clear scan of this rogue demon. I guess I have no choice, I shaped my pale blue lightning into an electric sniper gun.

**"Target Lock, Scan!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Yagami<strong>

**Element: Earth**

**Power Level: 13**

* * *

><p>"Power level 13?! That's two levels ahead of my level!"<p>

**"Are you surprised about that, #1 of the Blue Snake? Then suffer! Earth Tremors!"**

He is pissing me off, I walked to him even though the **Earth Tremors** supposed to immobilized me and this time I'm triggering my eyes to golden. Don't you dare compare the Blue Snake as cowards, we help people and monsters coexist!

**"You are still moving? Then you will be my guest in my ultimate move! Dark Earth Spiral!**

_Even though that blast is powerful and I have a few broken ribs, I still keep moving no matter what the cost._

Lightning begin to form in my hands, I've been working on this technique in a while ever since before that mission separated us to do more training. I made the lightning formed into a trap that not even my enemies can't escape from their own will. And i automatically fired a concentrated beam to them until they are defeated. This is move I called it...

**"Electric Cage of Death!"**

I threw the trap at the guy and he has no idea what I'm planning... And a few minutes later he is trapped by my cage. And I fired the beam until he is defeated just how I planned. I guess he is unconscious for now, he need answers for why wants to kill all the passengers in the train.

Ugh,I can't deal with this pain and I'm so tired...

I nearly fall down until someone catches me, it's Chen...

* * *

><p><strong>Chen's POV<strong>**  
><strong>

**Since I rushed to redhead with my demon form Flare and Wing are far behind right now, luckily I managed to catch her after she used that element move.**

"You really pushed yourself too far redhead, don't make me worry like that again." I frowned at her while hugging my childhood friend.

"OW! Chen don't hug me right now! I broke a few ribs while fighting the rogue demon!"

"Hold on a second Miwa let me heal you, **Sacrifice Cure!"****  
><strong>

I can only heal people who I know in this move,otherwise it won't have any effect on strangers.

"That will help for now, luckily the tournament starts in a week."

"Thanks.."

I gave her a smirk as she closes her eyes to sleep and now I'm glaring at Yagami who injured my friend. I was about to open my **Black Hole **until...

**"Kill me all you want, but I have my reasons why I would do something like this."**

"And why is that?" I asked him in a sarcastic way.

**"All I want is to avenge my friend, I knew that the person who has the Tessen is on the train, we want to kill him/her along with the people who dare look our plans."**

"That killer will be solved soon, but don't kill innocent people next time I'll spare you for now."

"**Thank you."**

"But next time, if you dare hurt anyone especially my friends, I will kill you." I stated my warning clearly.

**"I will make amends and tell the Blue Snake girl that the next time we meet again i will fight her just for fun."**

"I will and I'm going to remove you from Miwa's cage right now."

**_"Once again thanks and farewell, please hunt down the Tessen user for me." He requested before he fades away to the Demon World._**

_Well I better carry Miwa back to the train and meet up with Flare and Wing. Hopefully they are not mad at me for rushing to redhead after all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what you guys think, please don't be shy to review! Next time... Finally at the Tournament! And quick reminder I can only publish chapters around Mondays-Fridays, Weekends I have a day off! Until then later! -Miyukiasano123_**


	7. Chapter 7-Finally the Tournament!

The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1) - Finally the Tournament!

**Chen's POV**

**I'm still carrying Miwa since she is tired and injured since her fight with the leader of the rogue demons. Since I'm in my demon form right now, I have to go back to the train.**

"Chen I can walk by myself." Miwa complained.

"I think you need to rest redhead, after all you made that stunt again just like last time."

"Fine... You win."

_I walked past by Flare and Wing, they look extremely pissed off since I left them to go find Miwa. I revert back to my original form and I knew that they maybe going to scold me for leaving them._

**"CHEN YOU IDIOT!" **They both yelled at me at unison.

I sighed at them. "Look the point, redhead is safe."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean you have to run like a madman to her!" Flare scolded me about that incident thirty minutes ago.

"Exactly! And at least let us use Blind Speed, while you were using your demon form!" Wing angrily stated about their situation.

"I'm right here and awake you guys, besides I think have a headache already." Miwa quietly spoke out her thoughts.

"Sorry about that Miwa, we just scolding Chen about leaving us like that, Besides we could've rescue you together if Chen haven't ran off like that." Wing informed me about their problem with Chen.

"Ok then..." _That is just mean!__  
><em>

"Anyway can we forget about this? It's is over and by the time we walk back to the train,it is already fixed and the conductor is waiting for us." I said it in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, we will meet you there." My older brother said while he and Flare rushed back to the train.

In around five more minutes, me and redhead are going to train any moment right now, but whenever I look at her, I don't what is this feeling but it involves with liking somebody. What was that feeling again?

"Chen why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I slightly blushed at the comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa's POV<strong>

Chen is blushing? That is rare, I wonder why?

We finally arrived at the train, and everyone is waiting for us to get on.

"Chen, you can put me down now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I think I recovered already."

"Alright then."

He finally let me go and I rushed into the door along with him, and this time we sit infront of Wing and Flare.

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 4:50 A.M Location: Still inside in the train.<strong>

**Chen's POV**

_I'm closing up my mind right now, so no one can hear my thoughts. I think I'm in love with Miwa, if someone try to flirt or hurt her, I will beat them up into pieces! It's weird however, I rarely called her real name._

"Chen are you alright? You seem serious." Asked a concerned Miwa.

"I'm alright, redhead." I smirked at her.

"Don't call me that!" She glared at me which I find cute.

After that she falls asleep on my shoulder again. At the same time, the woman gave us four registration forms of the Tournament, I was about to give one to Flare and Wing but they are already asleep dammit. I guess I have fill them out all of them before I go to sleep.

**Twelve Minutes later...**

Finally done with them, that wasn't that bad even though it's a big registration form. Well... Better get some sleep, the train will stop around between 7:50- 8:10, I closed my eyes and finally having some sleep in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 8:05 A.M Location: On the way to the tournament right now.<strong>

We finally arrive at the tournament building, it's been a while since they have to relocate it every two years. I will win this tournament!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what you guys think, please don't be shy to review! Next time...Entering and Familiar Faces! Until then later! -Miyukiasano123_**_ **P.S: Sorry the chapter is short i've been busy lately, I'll promise you a long chapter next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8- Entering and Familiar Faces!

**The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)- Entering And Familiar Faces!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 9:45 A.M. Location: In Miwa's Tournament Room<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa's POV <strong>

I'm so tired! After fighting those rogues demons, I need to track down the Tessen user not only that,I'm so pissed off that Chen have to carry me here what is wrong with him!He knows that I get embarrassed easily! Luckily I'm just resting in my bed with some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... Thirty minutes ago..<em>

**_9:05 A.M. Location: Main Hall_**

_Chen told me that he filled out the registration forms for us, since we were all asleep and he is getting the room keys for us. I never knew fangirls and fanboys will be active in the morning..._

_"KYAAA! It's Chen! Wing is so awesome! Flare has some fiery passion!" All of my friend's fangirls/fanboys squealing at them._

_"So annoying..." I heard Chen muttered his breath and why the heck is he glaring at me? After that he turn back and getting the room keys for us. He told us to wait after all._

_"Hey girlie! Want to hang out with us?" Some boys around my age try to flirt at me._

_I got ticked off and I cracked my knuckles and then..._

_"Mess with her and you will go to Hell." Chen intensely glared at the boys._

_"RUN AWAY!"_

_After that I froze when Chen is extremely angry like earlier. _

_"Miwa, you look tired I guess I have to take you to your room." He said it while carrying me in bridal style way._

_"Chen, put me down!" I struggled while blushing furiously. Wait... blushing?! Since when?!_

_"No way, you will fall down again like last time." Chen say it emotionlessly. Seriously how can he carry me even though I'm taller than him?!_

_"Wing, Flare help me!" I cried comically._

_"We are busy right now.." They both say the same phrase at the same time. _

_"You guys!" I fumed while still feeling embarrassed._

_After that Chen put me down on my bed gently and leave my room using **Blind Speed.**_

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I sighed and making sure Chen didn't come to my room without a key. He also can use <strong>Black Hole <strong>in defensive mode. So he can travel anywhere he knows by just using his powers.

I better be cautious otherwise-

"Otherwise what Redhead?" Asked a certain Chibi who is sitting at my bed right now, near me.

"I-it's nothing!" I stuttered. Ok now I'm quite scared of Chen right now, thank god I sealed my mind.

"Look about what happened, forget about me carrying you got that?" He stated his command at me.

"Umm, ok then..." I respond nervously.

"Anyway, why did you use the **Black Hole **agai-"

I was cut off by Chen hugging me, it felt warm... and my cheeks started to heat up again.

Seriously why am I blushing like this?!

"Everyone in the dojo is here right now." He said in a calm tone while putting his forehead on mine.

"C-Chen are you alright?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Redhead let's just train later on."

"A-alright then."

He released me from his hug and left without a trace.

What is up with him?

* * *

><p><strong>10:05 A.M. Location: Main Hall<strong>

**Chen's POV**

God damn it, why I did that?! What was I thinking?! After that I crashed into a certain naive kid around my age, Shun Long.

"Hey, what was that for Chen?!" Shun pouted.

"Oh hey Shun, the kid who forgot how to act mature." I coldly stated my irritation to him.

"Chen you meanie!" The kid tried punching me but I block it with no even though he is taller than me and I'm the shortest in the dojo, I can block any attack with ease.

"You have long ways to go, if you want to deal a real punch against me."

"Chen my student,It has been a while since the mission." Sensei Nakamura appeared by using the perfected version of **Blind Speed.****  
><strong>

I greeted him back by trying to punch him on the head. As usual, Sensei blocked it.

"You haven't changed a bit, Chibi." Sensei joked around while still blocking my punch.

"Don't call me that!"

Sensei maybe one of the most powerful elementalists around here, but he is pissing me off with one of his childish games!

"I am not going to lose again!" I shouted at him while lashing at him with **Darkness Claw.**

"Let see you try boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>10:15 A.M. Location: Entrance of Tournament Hall<strong>

**?'s POV**

"Chen is in his rallying with Sensei again." I sighed. When is Chen going to learn his lesson about not fighting with people unnecessary sometimes.

"Himeiko, hurry up already! We need to meet up with everyone after all." My friend Zang called me.

"Alright!" I tried to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not posting this chapter in a while, I've been stuck in writer's block recently. Leave a review please! Next time, The Reunion and Round one. See you guys later!**


	9. Belated Halloween Special

**The Element Verse- Special Chapter! Halloween**

**A/N: This is my first Special Chapter in The Element Verse, Have a fun and scary Halloween! -Miyuki**

* * *

><p><strong>Beijing October 31,Zhoung's Residence 11:30 P.M.<strong>

**Miwa's POV**

Ugh I can't sleep at all! My parents wanted me to stay in the house and begging me to follow their orders. They are co-leaders and founders of General X, so they are always busy. Now this year, The Youkai Moonlight is happening today and it pisses me off every damn year. Why? It is because of that moonlight, monsters awaken and wreck havoc of the city. I sighed in frustration.

Few Seconds Later, someone tapped my window. It is either Chen or Wing since they are part-demon and they could use flight.

I opened the curtains and Chen is in his demon form completely. I unlock the latch of the window and begin to slide it so my friend can go in. And I though he is here a minute ago-

"I'm right here redhead." Chen rolled his eyes at me.

A vein popped to my forehead and begin to knock him out with my karate chop. That will last for two minutes. Suddenly he got up in ten seconds.

"Redhead, you are going to regret that." He threatened me while glaring with his ruby orbs.

"B-Before you put me in the **Black Hole**,why did you come here for?" I quickly made an excuse.

"Oh that's right, meet us at the cemetery by midnight, that's when things get serious, take precaution while going on the way there." Chen instructed me about dangers outside of night right now. (**A/N: Pun intended XD)**

"I understand but my parents-"

"They let you go on this mission because they already know that you are a valued member of Light Dragon."

"Oh I see..."

"And Redhead..."

"Yes?"

He lean down and kissed my cheek. I keep on forgetting that whenever he is in his demon form he grew talker than me but his appearance didn't change at all.

He smirked at me and left.

What the hell is his problem.

* * *

><p><strong>11:50 P.M.- Cemetery Entrance<strong>

**Chen's POV**

Where the hell is she? It's been twenty minutes already and she is still not here.

"I'll scan the area just in case,**Electric Scan!**" Flare informed.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice near by.

"About time and it's ok your not late." I forgive her.

"Mister Chibi, let's get this over with already." Said Wing.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>11:55 P.M.-In the Cemetery<strong>

We defeat many monsters who tried to harm us and finally we are at the funeral house. There was the monster who responsible for this, A corrupted dragon. I took out my scanner to scan him.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: The Unknown <strong>

**Element Type: Blood**

**Power Level: 16**

* * *

><p>Blood type, the forbidden element. I heard it is deadly than <strong>Darkness.<strong>Heh, don't be damn arrogant about it. Luckily I made a stronger version of **Black Hole.**

"Everyone when the time is ready, jump up!"

"Heh, what are you doing boy? You got some nerve!"

"Now! **Black Hole: Killing Blow!"**

This upgrade form of Black Hole will not miss and deals more damage and suffering. Not only he is eaten to death, he will suffer for a long time.

* * *

><p>After we all left and I took Miwa house in my way.<p>

"Chen..."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about that thing in my house."

"It's nit your fault, just don't think about it."

"Thank you..."

**A/N: The scene ended Chen flying around while carrying Miwa.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, sorry if it's too short. And I put the chapter late so its belated sorry!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10- Reunion and Round One!

**The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1) - The Reunion and Round One!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 5:30 P.M. Location: Main Hall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa's POV<strong>

Finally I can go out of my room, after all I need to catch up on subjects I missed in school. I wonder where is everyone?

**"MIWA!"**

I turned around and Himeiko, Shun, and Zang are here.

"It's been a while you guys!" I smiled at them.

"Wahhh! Shun missed Miwa-chan!" Shun cried on my shoulder. I sweat dropped that Shun hasn't changed at all.

"Oh that's right, where is Sensei Nakamura and Sora? I asked.

"They're both at the Round One Hall." Zang told me.

I was about to go to the hall until I bumped into Flare.

"I'm so sorry Flare!" I apologized and I lend my hand to her.

"It's alright Miwa." she said while I help her up. I'll try to explain what my friends in the dojo normally act. After that she went to the reception room and possibly went the entrance to the stage of Round One Hall.

Also I want to introduce you to more people from Light Dragon Dojo.

Himeiko can be extremely calm person at times, but deep down she has a kind heart and can lend hand when at battle. I normally talk to her a lot whenever Chen is busy training along with Flare. Of course she is 12 like us, while Zang and Sora are 13. Zang is like the older brother to us, like reminding us about school stuff to training time. Sora is like a prodigy in the whole group, though i know that he doesn't like to show it since he is the serious one, but older brother figure except a little more strict. Lastly, Shun is 10 years old and you guess it...

He act like a little kid which drives everyone crazy except for me however, Shun always call me Big Sis due how I treated him. And Finally Sensei Nakamura, he is the reason why I joined the dojo, he saved me from elementalist robbers, but for some reason he keep on treating us like a playful grandpa would. It feels weird, but Light Dragon is like family to me and my friends feel the same way.

Speaking of which, Sensei and Sora took off without us! Damn them! They are probably just watching how Flare is fighting right now.

* * *

><p>Oh if you are curious, These are our analysis in everyone in Light Dragon (Including me.)<p>

**Sensei Nakamura:**

**Element: All (Main Element,Air)**

**Power Level: 20**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora Xin<strong>

**Element:Fire**

**Power Level: 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Himeiko Akira<strong>

**Element: Purity Heart/Gold**

**Power Level: 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Zang Li<strong>

**Element: Earth**

**Power Level:14**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun Long<strong>

**Element: Light**

**Power Level: 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Chen Lang<strong>

**Element: Darkness**

**Power Level:13**

* * *

><p><strong>Wing Lang<strong>

**Element:Ice**

**Power Level: 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Flare Fujiwara<strong>

**Element: Lightning**

**Power Level:10**

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa Zhoung<strong>

**Element: Lightning**

**Power Level: 11**

* * *

><p>Anyway I need to hurry to the Round One Hall so I begin to run as fast as I can along with my friends.<p>

"We gotta hurry now, the match is staring ten minutes!" Zang informed us while running.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"** We all shouted excluding Zang.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 P.M. Location: Round One Hall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miwa's POV<strong>

Thank god we made it luckily Sensei save some seats for us, He motioned us to sit down while the match is about to begin. As we sit down on our seats, I noticed that Flare is going first, she looked at us and smiled,

**"Flare! Good luck! We are here for you!" I yelled out to her positively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flare's POV<strong>

**"Flare! Good luck! We are here for you!" I heard a certain redhead calling out.**

"Miwa..." I muttered softly.

**"Okay, now let the battle between Light Dragon's Flare vs Shadow Claw's Takimaru commence!" The announcer call out while starting the match.**

"The rules are simple, you cannot use your scanner to detect your opponent element or level and if you got KO or 3 critical direct points you are out, **Begin!**" The referee informed us.

**"Electric Armor!"**

As soon as I formed armor around myself, Takimaru was about to land his **Primary Element Skill Punch: Ice Version,** I barely managed to dodge that attack.

Okay then... time to test out my new technique, I quickly formed a electric barrier around me and rush towards to him as if it is nothing.

**"Rushing Nailgun!"**

Afterwards Takimaru got a knockout due that attack, I have long ways to go to master combining offense/defense.

"Knockout, direct hit on Takimaru! Flare Fujiwara of Light Dragon wins!"

**"That's the new surprise of Light Dragon! Therefore Light Dragon's Flare is the winner and can move on to Round Two Hall!"**

A lot of crowd compliment me, I really don't mind about it but i cared most when Light Dragon is cheering on for me.

_"I found a new home.. Mom.. Dad... Don't worry about me... I'll visit if i can... Light Dragon is like my family.. Even though i'm homesick a little bit... I know that you guys are here... Thank you..._

I went out of the stage and went to the Main Hall. I think that the next match will be either Chen, Wing, or Miwa. Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Chen's POV<strong>

I'm waiting in the reception room along with Wing to announce my match. Flare won her match so she's good to go.

**"Chen Lang of Light Dragon Dojo, Natsume Shinso of Silver Serpent Dojo, Please go to the Round One Hall immediately."**

"About time." I mumbled.

"I know you got this little bro." Wing smirked at me.

"It is better than calling me a Chibi after all." I smirked at him back.

"Chen?"

"Oh hey Redhead." I begin to tease her.

"Don't call me that! Anyway you are going up next right? Good luck!" She smiled at while having a small blush on both of her cheeks.

"Yeah thanks." I turned away and went to the entrance to Round One Hall.

Luckily I have some tricks in my sleeve so you better be prepared Natsume!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah I made a little scary side of Chen...Anyway Please Review! Next Time: Darkness Secrets **

**Until then see you later!**

**-Miyuki-**


	11. Chapter 11-Darkness Secrets

**The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)-Darkness Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>6:40 P.M. Location: Round One Hall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chen's POV<strong>

So this is Natsume Shinso... The referee is going over the rules so I better restrain on my bloodlust and make sure no one seen my demon form. While I look at my friends, especially Shun, Miwa did ended up saying good luck to me anyway.

Well I better get started...

I used **Darkness Clones** on him that caused to confuse and stun him for a while.

"This is getting boring." I muttered.

I used **Blind Speed **to get behind him and karate chop him on the back.

"Knockout, direct hit on Natsume! Chen Lang of Light Dragon wins!"

**"Another easy knockout, now Light Dragon has even more surprises!"**

I saw smiles from my dojo cheering on for us. For some reason Miwa looked a little off I getting worried about her, when something like that happen.

Afterwards I was told by the referee that I'm moving to the Round Two Hall, I just walking away silently while worrying about Miwa.

Honestly that girl makes me feel like that, whenever something bad happens.

Redhead you have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes ago after Chen defeats Natsume...<strong>

**Miwa's POV**

Chen is getting stronger and thank god he didn't reveal his wings-

I suddenly froze when I sensed a large amount of power, it feels heavy...

_What the hell was that?_

I immediately looked around the presence, and saw a creepy masked man holding a Tessen.

He is staring at me with more of his aura, could this be-

_"Well... Well... Well... If isn't Miwa Tsubaki Zhoung! You are more observant than I thought." The old man chuckled evilly while speaking to me in telepathy._

_"You are that Tessen user who killed Yagami's friend!" I shouted angrily at him._

_"Yes... Yes... That guy is worth it to satisfied my killing spree..."_

_"I never forgive you for this!"_

_"Speaking of which, I need to track down a certain person Goodbye Lightning peasant..." _

Once I blinked he's gone, ugh you are not going to away from this!

"**Electric Scanner!**

"Miwa, you know what you had to do first." Sensei Nakamura understands what I'm trying to do right now.

"Yeah, be right back you guys!" I ran while yelling at them that I will be back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 P.M. Main Hall<strong>

Finally I managed to catch up to him, I immediately hid my aura and walked silently behind him with my shorten knife, Sakura Ni Mai Denkou. (The First Dance Lightning Cherry Blossom.)

Since he provoked me this much, I have to use my weapon right now. The problem with this knife is that it charges up by negative emotions, the stronger the emotion, the sharper and longer the blade is.

I released a shockwave from my blade towards him and deflect it so easily with his fan.

"I knew you were troublesome, you fell for my trap!"

Huh? What is he talking about? I feel my blood is manipulating at its own way.

I can't move! Ugh I feel this much pain already...

"Since you are about to die I guess I can tell you this... I can manipulate blood anytime I want to."

"Your a user of Blood Element?! Impossible it was banned a long time ago!"

I need to move but this element...

"You got this all wrong for your Sensei to ban this element."

"He has a reason for banning it! Don't you understand?! Once you sacrifice something precious to you, you will remain like that!"

"I already sacrifice something, my sight! And enough with this chit-chat, just a drop of my blood and you will die in five seconds."

Damn it! Move! The Tessen User is about to drop his blood on me until...

"Head up! **Golden Wind!" **A girl with white hair and caramel eyes use her fan to harm the masked man.

"Ugh we will meet again soon, come back when you are stronger!" His voice echoed while liquefying himself in blood and disappears.

"Are you okay? I'm Mana, I'm a **Purity Heart/Gold independent elementalist** ." She said while helping me up.

"I'm Miwa, Nice to meet you."

"It looks like the **Blood **element is real after all."

"Well it is a real element but it is left out.

"What do you mean?"

"**Blood** used to be one of the element types but because of sacrifices and the usage of it, Sensei Nakamura banned it and since then, some rogue elementalists used them like that Tessen user earlier."

"Let's put aside that from now, I need to hurry along with my investigations. Until we meet again and here's my telepathy way."

She gave her telepathy way to me and all of her thoughts are currently blank right now. Mana will try to contact me if something suspicious is going on in the tournament.

"Thanks."

She bowed in response and dashed off to somewhere around here.

_She is pretty cool..I thought._

_"Thank you!" A familiar voice called._

_"Wait you can hear me?!" I was shocked in surprise._

_"Of course, you need to seal your mind at times! She giggled._

_"Okay I'm going to seal my mind starting right now!"_

Okay I sealed that for now and I better get back to Wing's match, I think a lot of my friends are worried.

I quickly rushed off and I bumped into..

"Chen, Wing!"

"We've worried about you! What happen?" Wing scolded me while checking if I had any injuries.

"Well.. I..."

I have a lot of explaining to do...

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Please Review! Next time: The Doors Between**

**Also the new character name is Mana, Power Level: 12, and Element Type: Purity Heart/Gold. From Lazura234 better known as Lazura-San! That!s all I needed to say!**

**Until then see ya! -Miyukiasano123**


	12. Chapter 12-The Door Between

**The Element Verse- The Hong Kong Tournament (Season 1)- The Door Between**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on the Element Verse...<em>  
><strong>

_Okay I sealed that for now and I better get back to Wing's match, I think a lot of my friends are worried._**  
><strong>

_I quickly rushed off and I bumped into..._

_"Chen,Wing!"_

_"We've been worried about you! What happen?" Wing scolded me while checking if I had any injuries._

_"Well... I..."_

_I have a lot of explaining to do..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:30 P.M. Location: Miwa's Tournament Room<em>**

**Miwa's POV**

"And that's what happened to me and I met a girl named Mana." I sighed while lying down on my bed.

"This is bad, the Tessen user is a **Blood **elementalist, I going to report this to Sensei and Redhead make sure you go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow." Chen instructed while using **Black Hole **to go to his room and privately report Sensei.

That means I'm with Wing right now...

"Ow..." I squealed out in pain.

Darn.. I guess I need to take it easy on my injuries for now.

"Just get some rest Miwa, Chen and I will deal with whoever responsible for this. Hurting a valued member, they will pay!"

"Wing..."

He tucked me into bed like a mother would and placed his **Sleeping Ice **skill.

"You got the time schedule wrong, my fight will start tomorrow." He whispered as his hands mold an ice cube on my arm.

As usual, it forces me to sleep when either I'm tired or not. Luckily this type of ice cube will not show any water even when it melts.

After the ice cube melt, I immediately fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>-Dream-<strong>

My Dreamscape as usual, a sunny field with Blue Chrysanthemums my favorite flower.

Speaking of which something seems weird about her.

Why do I feel like I met Mana before?

_"Nee-chan!"_

_"Yes Mana?"_

_"Will I meet -blocked- again?_

_"You will meet your cousin again soon, I promise."_

Mana has a cousin? And how come I don't know who is Mana's cousin...

This is getting strange...

* * *

><p><strong>June 17, 8:30 A.M.<strong>

"Such a weird dream.." I murmured while wanting to sleep more until a certain Chibi came in to my room.

"Hey wake up Redhead." He said it emotionlessly while holding his Sai.

"Five more minutes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chen's POV <strong>

She really likes to sleep a lot, huh? Nothing has changed. I guess she leave me no choice.

I threw my Sai across to where is she sleeping to near the window. That will wake her up for sure.

"CHEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She screamed and panicked after for what I did earlier.

"Not my fault that someone act like a certain lazy girl." I smirked at her while getting my Sai out near the window.

"I'm seriously going to get you, Little Chibi!" She kept yelling and calling the nickname I hate.

"H-Hey don't say something like that!" I slightly blushed a tiny bit.

Ugh each time whenever she kept calling me Chibi, it make me feel embarrassed.

"Can you wait outside?" I rudely asked him, since he almost kill me with his freakin damn Sai!

"Fine hurry up. Sensei is waiting and if you are late..."

What is planning to do now?!

"I will use the** Black Hole **again..." He said while glaring at me with his piercing red eyes, went out of the door and slammed it.

"Why does he have to be scary sometimes." I mumbled and shivered a little bit due to his scary aura.

* * *

><p><strong>8:38 A.M. Location: Main Hall<strong>

Ok I am done on doing everyday errands, so I head out of the room and where the hell did Chen go?

("Hey Chen I'm here, you can come out now.)I tried to call him in the telepathy way.

As soon as I'm trying contact him, a **Black Hole **dragged me again, much to my horror...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Lin's Dimension <strong>

"Oww!" I heard someone yelled out.

Turns out I landed on Wing...

"Sorry Wing!" I said in apologetic way while getting off of him.

"Chen,you really need to stop making people landing on me." Wing growled at Chen in his demon form.

"Wait... Are we in?"

"Of course we are in Lin's Dimension right now." Chen smirked at me while also in his demon form.

"Okay... So why you dragged us here?" I asked.

"Sensei got kidnapped and I thought we should talk privately here."

"I see.." I said in a understanding tone.

"(Miwa it's been so long!)" Lin growled softly in a good way.

"It's been a while Lin!" I smiled at the five-headed dog while petting at one of her heads.

"(I'm want to talk to you about something, you guys.)" Lin said while transforming into her human form.

"Yes Lin?"

"I'm here... to talk... about... the door between...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I'm going to end around here for now, please don't kill me! Leave a Review please! -Miyukiasano123**

**Next time: The Truth and Round Two**


	13. Author's NOTE

**I'm very sorry but I think I'm going on a temporary hiatus on The Element. Verse because I'm posting new stories in Fictionpress, My pen name there is Ayane Miharu so check on The Mystical World for now.**

**So in the mean time hold back and maybe I'll be back soon to complete season 1.**

**-Miyukiasano123**


End file.
